Time Force
"Tachibana Hibiki, you're the cancer of this world" ---Time Red--- Time Force are the name of a special combat force come from the future. Their goal is the elimination of South Japan, Neo Illuminati and SONGs who in their time would grown to become an oppressive dictatorship. However, because of their tendency to literally came of out nowhere and attack people. It doesn't really give them any good reputation. History In a dark and oppressive future 15 year later, where Serizawa Yami and SONG brought the world into their knee and bring forth a dark area where people are enslaved. There was still hope in the form of Rebellion, still going strong even through they're now facing a force far worse than what they has fought year ago when they're still fighting against South Japan. There was five unfortunate soldier of Rebellion who has the misfortune of being caught in their mission to eliminate the second child of Aoi Kiriya and Serizawa Botoru. They were quickly captured and for their crime of trying to kill his daughter, Botoru punish them by use them at lab rat. The experiment done to their body has rob them of their ability to breath in any atmosphere that does not contain a high amount of radiation. This require them to live in an enviroment filled with nuclear waste and biohazard. Every time they want to go out, a Gas Mask to prevent Oxygen from entering their body and a specialize suit to keep them from being a bunch of living bio-hazard. After five year of being captive, the five found a chance to escape. And as fate allow them to prevail, they has found their way into a lab full of experimental equipment, decide that they have nothing else to lose. Five rebel decide to stole all equipment in the Lab and become the Time Ranger. As they discover that the equipment allow them to travel through time. The Time Ranger decide that they will travel back and get rid the world of what they believe are cancer. Equipment * Chrono Suit: ' The strengthening suit wearing by the member Time Force with technology base on Kamen Rider Build own RabbitTank form since it was developed by Build himself. It helmet was made using a special fiber which are un-harmed even when hit by high-yield missile. While the suit are made from an ultra-thin fiber metal that can withstand a missile barrage without harm. To assist the wearer further, the suit even has a booster system equip inside the sole, allow the Time Ranger the ability to fly. When not in use, the suit are store in a separate plane of space-time called Storage Field. * '''Crono Changer: ' The bracelet that pull Chrono Suit out from Storage Field in the form of particle and materialized them around the wearer. It can also be use to pull out weapon and equipment store inside Storage Field via '''Chrono Access '''and activate the '''Acceleration Stop function to give the Time Ranger ability to counter high-speed movement done by Clock Up or similar ability. Anyone wearing Chrono Changer are un-affected by the change made in Timeline. * Double Vector: ''' A pair of sword that imitate the long hand and short hand of the watch. The long sword is called '''Spark Vector '''while the short sword is called '''Arrow Vector '''or combine to form '''Twin Vector. Each blade having a crystallized metal tip with different shape for each color. When touching the bottom of the blade and slide one hand up to the top , one can Heat Up the blade to increase the cutting power. An energy beam call Vector Hurley '''can also be released from the '''Twin Vector * Assault Mobile Attachments that when equipped to the Spark Vector form a blaster weapon called the Assault Vector which fires the Assault Burning energy blast. In this form, the Spark Vector's power is multiplied and can also be switched to Sniper Mode for pinpoint targeting. The Assault Mobile can be wielded by any of the Time Rangers. * Vol Unit **'Vol Blaster: '''The cannon delicate to Time Red, have the highest power but require time to recharge. **'Vol Sniper: The cannon delicate to Time Pink, have the highest range **'Vol Pulser: '''The cannon delicate to Time Green, can be use to generate barrier **'Vol Vulcan: 'The cannon delicate to Time Yellow, have high rate of fire. **'Vol Launcher: 'The cannon delicate to Time Blue, can fire explosive blast. **'Vol Bazooka: When five cannon combine, they become a Bazooka. Category:Dark Decade Harem Chronicle Category:Symphogear Decade